The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Users of network-connected computers and mobile devices (networked devices), such as personal digital assistants, may request information by formulating a search query and submitting the search query, for example, to an Internet search engine. Internet search engines are often used to search (i.e. query) the Internet for specific content that is of interest to the user. Additionally, networked devices may communicate with one another to perform various functions such as data transfers and/or data sharing via a distribution network.
With the growth of the Internet and the World Wide Web, networked devices are being increasingly relied upon for greater and more frequent access to information on the World Wide Web as well as for as for providing connectivity with various participants within a distribution network. However, despite the increased demand for networked information, the distribution networks used to transmit the requested information from a data source to the users often have a limited capacity (i.e., limited bandwidth).
For example, networks utilized in poorly developed geographic regions within developing countries are often characterized by extremely limited connectivity or bandwidth that is too costly to fully exploit. In some instances, these regions may have limited to no connectivity options at all given their remote geography.